The Choice (SYOC)
by Zara Buchannan
Summary: Time for another selection! But this time it's for three heirs, and only one of them will become King of llléa. With studying of llléa's politics and searching for love, how will the competition play out? Who will win their hearts? Who will become King? (SYOC OPEN) (12/20)
1. No Child, Three Heirs

The cameras faced towards two couches where three people sat, two of which were the King and Queen of Illéa. King Orion sat with a huge smile on his face while he held his wife's hand who smiled shyly at her husband.

A man from behind the cameras started counting down with his fingers, "3, 2, 1."

Simone Haas, the host of The Report, sat across from royals and smiled at the camera. "Welcome to the Illéa Capitol Report. I have King Orion and Queen Anastasia with me tonight with an important announcement."

As King Orion began to talk, the cameramen zoomed in their cameras to focus on the royals, "As many in Illéa know, Anastasia and I are reaching an age in which it would not be appropriate to continue ruling," the King paused as he looked at his wife and sighed, "However, we currently have no children to take over the throne. We had hoped to have a child before this day came, but sadly we could not conceive one."

The Queen sat silently as her smile disappeared slowly from her face and finally faced towards to camera, "So Orion and I have discussed what we should do about this dilemma, and we have reached a conclusion."

"Since we don't a child to take over, we will give the throne over to my siblings' children. None of them have been raised or educated on the inner workings of ruling Illéa so we are taking the oldest of each of my sisters' children and making them heirs to the throne. Of course we will have the people of Illéa make the choice of who will become King after we feel that each of them are ready. Details on how that will happen will come later on when it's closer towards that time."

The camera pans toward Simone who stood up from her seat on the coach and looked behind the cameras, "This is truly a shocking turn of events for the country. Now let's meet the heirs of Illéa. "

Three young men walked in front of the cameras, all looking a little awkward in their own little way. All of the young men were tailored in light grey suits, but with different color ties around their neck. The King and Queen left the Report room as the men had walked in, and the men took their place on the couch opposite of Simone. Simone looked towards the camera, "Let's get a little introduction from each of these boys and meet the new possible rulers of Illéa."

The dark brown haired prince had a small smile on his face, with a little nervousness behind it, adjusting his navy tie. "My name is Connor."

The next to speak looked the most different out of the three boys on the couch with his dirty blonde hair hair. He gave a huge smile towards the camera as he said, "My name is Alistair."

The last boy was the most serious looking of all with no smile on his face, and his black hair smoothed back. "And my name is Everett."

"Welcome to the Report," Simone Haas turned to the boys with her legs crossed, "Just a few days ago you were relatives to the crown, but had no tie to the throne other than that. Today, you sit in front of me as heirs to the throne. How do you feel about this change?"

Everett sat up with a straight back and answered first, "I never imagined that I would be able to rule this beautiful country I grew up in. I just always assumed that my uncle would have a child, but I must say I look forward to the opportunity."

"I agree with Everett. I didn't really know what I was going to do with my life, but know I have something to work for," chuckled Connor who looked down at his feet. Connor looked up towards the camera with a confident face and said," I will not waste this chance and I will become the king that Illéa wants."

"And what about you, Alistair?" Simone and everybody in the room turned their attention towards the young man who had yet to talk.

"I was shocked at first when I got the news, as I assume anyone would be, but I'm here to take a leap and make a change, as cheesy as that sounds." Alistair smiled his huge smile for the camera and fidgeted with the watch on his wrist.

"How charming," stated Simone with an obviously fake chuckle and then faced the cameras. "As I'm sure the viewers are thinking, we don't really know these three, but yet one of them is going to be king? No need to worry, the King and Queen have talked it over with the agreement of the Prime Minister. For many girls across the country, this will be a very exciting time for you. As of next week eligible girls will be sent forms to apply for the opportunity to become Queen through the Selection. More details later to come from Prime Minister Debroux at her rally in Angeles tonight. This has been the Capitol Report and have a good night Illéa."

* * *

 **Welcome to my SYOC! I'm really excited for this project and to receive everyone's characters. Obviously there will be three princes for the girls to possibly end up with, but I will still be using one girl from each province.**

 **The rules and form can be found on my profile, which I highly recommend reading. There is also some extra information about some of the characters on there as well to get to know the Royal Family and Connor, Alistair, and Everett more.**


	2. Unexpected Marriage

It had been a day since it had been announced that King Orion was adopting his nephews as his heirs, and ever since then news outlets were all over the story. The country was filled with a fever of excitement over the involvement of a Selection as it had been over 30 years since the last.

The idea all together had not been as highly received by the Princes, who were not aware that the Selection was to take place at all. Yesterday had been the first day that they had heard anything of it.

"It's one thing to be given an opportunity to be King, but I was never informed that I would also have to take a wife as well." Everett was pacing back and forth by the large windows of Alistair's room.

All the boys were gathered in Alistair's room after many hours of lessons on the political ways of llléa. The boys had always been close since a young age, after all they were cousins, but it was no question that there was a little tension between all of the them.

Alistair walked up to Everett and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. Pacing isn't going to help you wrap your mind around it. You know that it's tradition for the future rulers to have a Selection," said Alistair opened up the curtains of the window more, "You know for someone who is supposed to be smart you really didn't put two and two together."

"Well, it was surprise to me. I didn't really think about it." Everett rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch next to Connor who was reading a magazine. Everett was massaging his temple with his fingers as he said, "So you're telling me that you're okay with being forced to pick a wife from 35 girls?"

Alistair looked at Everett with a confused face, "You know I think some guys would love to have this opportunity and you are complaining about it. Connor and I are okay with it, so why aren't you?"

"I think you're forgetting that Everett has never talked to female non-family member," stated Connor as he put down the magazine on the end table next to him.

"Absolutely not true, I have talked to other females." Everett's face turned a scarlet color.

Alistair laughed and, not believing Everett, asked, "Give me one example of who."

"Uh, Simone and Prime Minister Debroux," mumbled Everett. "You know, it really doesn't matter. I spend my time on more important matters such as studying and growing as a leader."

Connor leaned back into the couch more and gave Everett a disapproving look. "Don't worry, we'll help you through it. Alistair over there has enough experience with girls for two people. Alistair, you'll help too?"

Before Alistair could say anything, there was a knock at the door. The boys all looked towards the door as the King entered the room. King Orion had his usually goofy smile on his face and asked, "How are you guys holding up?"

"Not happy about the whole Selection thing, it would have been nice to know about it beforehand," huffed Everett who was still upset over the previous conversation.

"Ignore him. He's mad that he has no experience and is being thrusted into an awkward situation," said Alistair who walked over to the couch and flicked Everett on the side of the head.

King Orion just laughed at the two boys who he knew since they were babies. "It's a lot to take in. Believe me I would know. I believe that I was only 19 when my father told me that I would be having a Selection, and I didn't talk to him for a week."

"So, how did you come around to the idea of having one?"

"I never really did until I realized that your Aunt Vannah was the love of my life," recollected King Orion who had a nostalgic smile on his face. His face became serious as he said, "You're not always going to agree or approve of what you have to do when you have the fate the country in your hands. The Selection is apart of this country's history and every ruler has had one."

"It's just that it's a lot all at once," sighed Connor who ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure we'll be fine. After all, it's just 35 girls and we're each expected to marry one of them. Don't see any issues happening there."

"I know you guys can handle this like adults and I do feel bad about springing this up on you at such short notice. So, I came to tell you guys that you can each invite one person who you want to assist you during the Selection and be your companion in the palace. You can pick a sibling or a friend it doesn't matter just clear it with me."

"So I can choose anyone and they can stay here for as long as I want them or as long as they want to," asked Alistair who was already thinking of who he wanted to invite to the palace.

"Pretty much, but we will be doing background checks on people who aren't family members. Keep in mind that we don't want a criminal here." King Orion chuckled as he began to head towards the door. "Also, dinner will be a little earlier today so we are eating at 5."

The King left the room and the three were left to wonder and decide who they wanted to stay at the palace with them. Of course they had to consider who could take a break from work or had the time to spend at the palace during the Selection.

* * *

 **Sooooooo I haven't got a lot of submissions, and by not a lot I mean I haven't gotten any. Hopefully with the posting of this chapter I will get some characters.** **This chapter isn't as long as I would like, but as soon as I get some characters there will be longer chapters. I'm going to need those characters in about two chapters to start the story.**

 **Please don't feel discouraged to submit a character because I would love to continue this story. If you have any questions you can PM, and please don't feel scared to ask me things.**


	3. A Dinner Party

"Everett, fetch me my silver hoops from the jewelry box on the dresser." Emaline Aldrich stood in front a full length mirror while she tied her hair up into a messy high pony.

"A simple 'please' would be appreciated," said Everett who reluctantly followed his younger sister's order. "I didn't invite you to be my companion for the Selection to be bossed around into being your servant, Ema."

Ema laughed at her brother as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. The two were getting ready for the party later in the evening for the officials and politicians of llléa. Everett had been one of the first people in the palace to get ready, but Ema had spent four hours trying on dresses with Everett handing her all of her outfits. "Face it, big bro, you can't say no to me. Also, you need me to boss you around because how else would you get things done."

Everett groaned as he massaged his temples, "If you weren't my sister, I swear that I would not be so lenient."

"Ahh, come on, I know you love me. Anyhow, how do I look?" Ema gave a spin for her brother as she had done eight times before.

Ema was dressed in black, lace paneled dress that revealed a small amount of her midriff. Ema tugged at the long sleeves of her dress as she walked over to Everett who was already heading out the door.

"You already know you look great. You should learn to stop fishing for compliments." Everett adjusted his maroon tie as they walked down the halls of the palace to Banquet Room.

Ema rolled her eyes as she waved at one of the guards guarding the outside of the banquet room. "You should learn to relax, Everett. Your shoulders look tense and that's not what a future leader should look like," said Ema as she gave her brother a side kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go socialize. I suggest you do the same."

Ema walked across the room to her cousin who was in a conversation with a young man with glasses and a navy blue vest over a white button up. "Alistair, how is my favorite cousin?"

Alistair gave his cousin a side hug as he questioned, "Am I really your favorite cousin?"

"Not really. I prefer your sister, but I just wanted to be nice." Ema turned her attention to the unknown stranger with a flute of champagne is his hand. "And who might this be?"

"I apologize. The name is Damien Lambert, and I like to consider myself Alistair's best friend. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Emaline Aldrich, but most people call me Ema." Ema held out her hand to Damien as she gave him a wink.

"No, no, no." Alistair looked towards his friend as he place a shoulder on his hand. "Don't be tricked by her charms, Damien. She is literally the worst person to be with romantically. No offense, Ema."

"None taken. Have you talked to the twins?" Ema looked around the room trying to search for Connor and Parker who were located next to the Queen. "Nevermind, found them. It was nice talking to you guys, but I'm gonna leave you."

Without anymore words, Ema walked over to her twin cousins and her aunt who were talking in the corner of the room. "Auntie Vannah, you look beautiful in that dress. How are you doing?"

The Queen was dressed in a light yellow tea-length dress, and her hair down up in a french twist. "Perfectly fine, thank you. Emaline, I heard you were in Waverly last week for a runshow, the Cyrena Haines gown was especially pretty with the flower embellishments."

"The dress was even more impressive in person, but it weighed so much. However, he is now one of my favorite designers and will be buying from him for now on." Ema turned towards the two identical twins right next to the Queen. "Connor, Parker."

The twin wearing a dark blue blazer raised his eyebrows at Ema and said, "You can't tell who is who, can you?"

"You know me too well. At least this time one of you has a small amount of stubble and the other is freshly shaven." Ema grabbed a champagne flute off one of the plates a server was holding as they walked by. "So, are you gonna tell me which one is which?"

The one with the dark blue blazer and the slight stubble took the champagne flute out of her hand and said, "I'm Parker. Thanks for the drink."

"And I'm Connor, the nicer twin as you remember," said Connor who was dressed in a grey suit and a dark blue tie the color of his twin brother's suit.

Before anybody could say anything else, King Orion called everybody to take a seat at the long tables where place settings and silverware were.

The room was filled with most of the mayors of the 35 provinces excluding the mayors from Sonage, Hudson, and Fennley. The King and Queen were seated at the head of the table as King Orion held his wife's hand. The three princes then sat on opposite sides of the table by the King and Queen with their respective guests at the Palace.

On the other side of the end of the table was Prime Minister Debroux who had her emotionless face present as she talked to Mayor Maureen Carter of Zuni and Mayor Tomas Russey of Carolina.

"So, Madam, what do think of the three new Princes? Do you have a favorite contender yet?" asked Mayor Carter as she placed a folded napkin on her lap.

"I've only met them briefly and talked to them a small amount, but I don't have a preference or guess as to who will be the better ruler. Everett seems to comprehend the tasks and priorities of the job, but he doesn't have the social skills to maintain a positive image. Alistair has the charisma and the likeability, but he doesn't take the serious and more important tasks of the throne very well. Connor is mediocre in both fields, but he doesn't seem to have the determination."

The Mayor of Carolina chuckled as he placed his champagne flute back onto the table. "It seems that you learned a good amount from just talking to them briefly."

"I'm just a good judge of character," said the Prime Minister as a peach, pancetta, and mozzarella salad was placed in front of everyone at the table.

"Well, what do you think of the Selection happening in a month? Afterall, you were a part of a Selection as well."

"I'm interested to see the outcome and the new Selected. I remember my Selection as if it were just yesterday. Back then it was chaos and lots of backstabbing among the girls. However, I did find a friend in Annika and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the silly little competition."

Prime Minister Debroux cleared her throat as she stood up from her seat with the champagne in her hand, "Thank you all for joining me at this dinner, and I would also like to thank the King and Queen for opening up there home for us. Let us toast to the future of llléa and the many surprises it holds!"

"To llléa!"

* * *

 **I'm so excited to post this new chapter! You get to meet some new characters and see who the princes choose as their guests at the palace. Let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter or for what you would like to see next.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has submitted a character for the story so far. It is highly appreciated and gives me more motivation to write this story.**

 **The next chapter will have to come out as soon as I have most of the characters that I need since the Selection will begin. So until then I hope to have more great submissions.**


End file.
